Ankahee
by Someone-Significant
Summary: There are times when we feel an urge to know. Answers and justifications for the things that happen or the things that were said. But sometimes we realize that an answer is not always the end of the question. Sometimes some questions stay with you for a long time, sometimes even forever. No matter how much we seek or look for it. There is no end. Some things are better left unsaid


**Authors note: **

OS which is written from dayas Point Of View towards the whole case of 'Abhijeet Ke Ateeth Ka Raaz'. A lot of things were left unsaid and unexplained. Which i feel cannot just end with the end of the case. Here is my take on how it must've been for daya.

Each individuals opinon of the same case may vary. So i am just writing what i feel might be the post series scenario.

Enjoy reading folks!

* * *

A long pending OS for **LuvCidDuoDosti.** Bohot late hai yaar i know. Bass padh lena ab.

* * *

_**Ankahee**_

Everything was running exactly the way it should. As they were all in the bureau working and solving cases. Everything felt at place. Except for_ him._

Daya had been observing this since the first time it happened. His behavior, his change of attitude

_Everything._

_How can someone even miss it?_

Daya wondered. It had been years since the time they all were working together with each other. And today everyone is still not knowing that something is wrong with abhijeet.

The mere word 'Wrong' rang belles in daya's mind as he was well aware that such seemingly unusual changes in his friend never ended well.

He was just silent throughout the ride which they were having from the case to bureau. Except for abhijeet pretending to be normal.

_Seriously? _

Like, how can you even think of fooling your closest friend who happens to be a senior investigator? He hadn't expected such a idiotic act from abhijeet. At least not after what had happened in the case. He was about to fall on the dead body. And what was he supposed to make out of it? Consider that it's normal and routine to fall on dead bodies?

Daya gazed at abhijeet who was sitting on the seat beside him. Looking lost in thoughts as he was just gazing outside. Which daya felt was his new way of avoiding important conversations.

"Tum bolna chahte ho?" daya asked gazing once at him as he continued driving. Abhijeet turned towards him and then changed his expressions from scared to answer to clueless about what daya was saying.

"Kya bolu?" abhijeet said

It was just this sentence that Daya needed to hear for the day. Which just made him feel worse. He gazed at abhijeet for a moment. Controlling his outburst which was about to happen. But he felt as if this whole argument and speaking thing was useless.

If he had to tell him. If he 'felt' like sharing it with him. He would've done that the first time. And seeing that he didn't. There wasn't anything more to say then. After all it was abhijeet who was giving him these bullshit reasons since the beginning. He was the one hiding

So yes, now they were at this point. When you know something is wrong with your life friend but you also know that they don't want to tell you. So what you do? Ask again?

_Hell no._

Daya was angry enough now that he really wasn't Interested in being empathetic enough to ask again.

"Chodo Yaar" daya said in a sigh as he started to concentrate on driving.

Abhijeet started to speak "Daya Tum.."

Daya spoke in a straight tone not even looking at him. "Tumhe sir dard hai na. Baat mat karo"

And as expected. Abhijeet turned his gaze outside again. Daya didn't knew where this all was heading. As he had been doing all that he could with whatever he had to ask and make this person talk. But what more should he do? Force him?

_What sort of a friendship is that where they have to force each other to tell the truth?_

Daya let it slide away. As he felt that maybe one day. Abhijeet will tell him.

_One day._

And again, after 2 weeks of grueling ground work. They were on the same page. It had been a millions of times when they had caught criminals and punished them. But this behavior? This rash behavior which could literally get the criminal killed. That too from abhijeet?

Daya was standing taking deep breaths as he felt loss of breath. In front of him he could clearly see abhijeet standing scared and caught.

"Pagal ho gaye ho tum!" acp sir voice was roaring inside the deserted area as he was glaring at abhijeet who was looking absolutely clueless of whatever he did moments back.

Everyone was staring at him in shock. It wasn't everyday when they saw there always composed and controlled senior nearly strangle the criminal like a mad man. They all knew how hard it really was for them to actually pull him away from him before he did something he would regret.

"Mar jata wo!" came another harsh comment from acp sir side. As everyone stood quiet.

And this time, daya himself was quiet too. He was just standing. And his gaze was stuck on abhijeet. His every expression change was witnessed by him. He was unaware of what he had done. As if he was not in his senses.

_How can 'he' lose control?_

Daya was standing quiet. This time he wasn't even able to defend abhijeet from acp sir's anger. For he was himself was clueless about his behavior. What was he going to say to sir?

Soon as others dispersed daya saw acp sir gaze on him. Asking him, that what the hell was wrong with his friend? Daya just silently looked aside. Not that he wanted to agree to with acp sir. But neither did he have any answer other than, I don't know. Because he knew well that sir won't believe him. As its almost impossible that something is off and he is unaware.

But he is, this time.

It didn't need more than a few occurrences for acp sir to realize that there was something gravely wrong with abhijeet. As recently his behavior was so out of character that it felt hard to ignore. And now finally acp sir broke the ice, a little too harshly.

"Sir Matlab kya hai aapka ke mai bureau me rahu?" Abhijeet's question was so innocent that it pained daya to see him like that.

"Abhijeet tumhari tabiyat theek nahi hai" acp sir said trying not to sound harsh. But he too knew that it wasn't happening. As Abhijeet was finding this ridiculous.

And it got worse as soon as Abhijeet gazed at daya. That was probably just this time when daya was absolutely unable to converse with him through gaze. As he was so unsure of himself. What was he going to say to abhijeet.

_"Kya ho gaya hai yaar tumhe" daya felt his heart whisper. _

As he saw the hope in abhijeets eyes turn into pain. As he always knew that no matter what. Daya will be by his side.

_Side. Which side._

Daya didn't even knew where they both were in this situation. He just averted his eyes. As he stood behind acp sir. Leaving abhijeet alone and exposed. Daya felt as if he was showing his support to acp sir statements through his body language. It was easy until this moment until the wave of realization passed over Abhijeets face as he realized what they were meaning to say.

"Oh" Abhijeet spoke. As only daya could understand how much pain carried in that single world. But how could he tell him. That he didn't knew what was going with him. He really needed rest.

_Rest? _

_For how long?_

He felt fear even with the realization that the duration was undefined. And how could he tell the time for cure if he was unaware of cause? He felt frustrated and angry again. On him or maybe on abhijeet. He didn't knew.

"Abhijeet tum.." as he tried to move near abhijeet. He felt acp sir hand stopping him. Daya himself was shocked. Not that it was the first time when he was stopped. But indeed it was the first time when he had _actually_ stopped from helping abhijeet.

_Really? _

_Why am I doing this? _

And before he could realize abhijeet was gazing at them both. With his eyes showing just one feeling.

_Hurt_.

It wasn't for the first time from acp sir. But him? There were so many questions in his gaze. So many.

"Thike sir. Aap log jaiiye. Main yahin rukta hun" abhijeet spoke as he was no more Interested in making eye contact with him. He wasn't wrong in that. But so wasn't he.

"_Tumhe ho kya gaya hai yaar. Na kuch bol rahe. Na bata rahe? Kya samzu fir me" daya felt his heart ask to his friend _

Who was now turned around. Ignoring them. He felt telling himself that maybe abhijeet needed space. But was space going to solve this? Or increase the _'Doori'_ that already existed between them.

Sighing he left with the team. Leaving him alone. Cursing himself on the way.

After that he didn't remember when they had been together. The case ended. Abhijeets courage was applauded and appreciated. Along with the teams collective effort. As always it was a great plan. And good execution. They all had been quite normal after the case.

But he never felt that they ever came back to square one. As daya felt that they both knew that that two word apology in the end wasn't making things as they were. It had been days after the case. Everyday daya tried to just make himself know that it was just a case. But was it? And even if for a moment he considers that it was.

_Why didn't abhijeet ever tell him about the headaches? _

_Those dreams? _

_Anything? _

The first time it happened. When abhijeet had not even went to that Dr. Didn't he ever feel to tell him. Not even once?

Daya sat quiet on his desk as he was just gazing at the file in-front. Unable to concentrate more than 2 mins. As he gazed up to see abhijeet working on pc in-front of him. Everything was the same. Right. Daya wondered if it was a question or an answer.

"_Hua kya hai tumhe yaar?" _

_"Abhijeet Sach batao yaar" _

_"Dekho tum.. Tum theek nahi ho" _

How many times had he asked. Every time he tried something different to get it out of him. But what was the revert?

"kuch nahi hai yaar"

"Bass thoda sar dard"

_What was he? _

_Stupid? Idiot?_

To not understand what was happening. To not know he was ignoring and lying about the fact that he was acting. When in reality he chose to not tell anyone. And not even him about the dreams. About the fear. About anything at all. Daya felt a unusual sensation inside him. As he wasn't able to convince himself of the fact that he just didn't tell him.

Daya felt that all he could do was to accept. And stop asking for answers.

He came back from his thoughts as he saw abhijeet standing in-front of him. He was saying something he was unaware of. As daya just gazed at him. This time much tired to make an assumption. Daya asked in a plain tone.

"Kuch Kaha tumne?"

Abhijeet gazed at him for a moment. Their gazes met and many unsaid things were seen in each others eyes.

And then said "Khana khane chal rahe ho na?"

Daya with the same gaze on abhijeet spoke "han yaar woi bhool gaya"

Abhijeet stopped for a moment as if he had read what daya was feeling. As he saw his face looking immensely tired. Still asked "Kya hua daya?"

Daya unknowingly got up and spoke:

"Muze kya hua hai yaar?(gazing into his eyes) bass thodasa (pressing on the word) 'Dard' hai " Saying daya gave a painful smile. As abhijeet stood there staring at him.

And saying that daya walked out of the bureau almost instantly. He dint turn back and neither did anyone came behind him.

He felt that sometimes in life. Things happen. And its not always in our good. And thats okay. Sometimes all you can do is to accept and live with it. As now he felt that he was tired. Tired of thinking of the 'Why's'.

_As sometimes some questions should not be asked and some answers are better not heard._

.

* * *

_**"Hamesha badalte mausam me hi kahin khushi hai,**_

_**Har toofan har aandhi se junjna bhi ek usi ki kahani hai, **_

_**.**_

_**Kuch Sawal aur kuch jawab, **_

_**Ankahe rehne mi hi sukoon hai, **_

_**.**_

_**Ane wala pal, jaisa bhi ho. **_

_**Bura accha ya dard bhara,**_

_**.**_

_**Use muskurate hue aapnake jeeneka naam hi, **_

_**Shayad zindagi hai"**_

...

\- Renuka

* * *

Authors note:

Thanks for sparing your precious time to read. Hope it was worth it.

LuvCidDuoDosti i hope i did justice to it yaar.

Thanks,

Renuka.


End file.
